1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power unit for a vehicle having a crankcase, a crankshaft rotatably supported to the crankcase, a power transmission path for transmitting a rotational drive force of the crankshaft to a drive wheel, a clutch provided in the power transmission path for switching between the connection and disconnection of the transmission of power, and a clutch actuator mounted on an engine body for controlling the switching between an engaged condition and disengaged condition of the clutch.
2. Background of the Invention
Such a power unit for a vehicle is known from Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11-222043, for example. In the power unit disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11-222043, a clutch actuator is provided on a rearmost portion of an engine body, so that the longitudinal size of the engine body tends to be increased, and therefore the longitudinal size of a vehicle body tends to be increased.